Dearest
by Chrysanthia-Sunshine
Summary: "I know their deaths broke your heart, but you bounce back from your sadness. You bring happiness to those around you. You bring happiness to me. Because you're Mai." Oneshot. Naru x Mai


Type: Oneshot

Genre: Tragedy/character's death

Pairing: Naru/Mai

Inspired by: Inuyasha's OST - Dearest by Hamasaki Ayumi

* * *

"Naru! NARU!"

He heard someone screamed his name.

"_Iie_... Naru... please..."

_'Mai is crying,'_ he thought.

He tried to get up. His instinct to comfort Mai whenever she was upset urged him to see her to find out the cause of her distress. However, he felt a sharp pain from his left side that prevent him from moving from the spot where he laid.

"Somebody! Help!"

He heard Mai sobbed while screaming for help.

_'Aah... I see. She's crying because of me," _he finally remembered what happened to them and his current predicament.

He felt Mai knelt beside him. He heard the rustle of her clothes; and he felt her gently put her cardigan on his body and slightly pressured the woolen material to stop his bleeding.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

He was slightly annoyed by his hoarse voice. And why did his throat feels like he hadn't drink for years? He remembered drinking several cups of Mai's tea not long before they got into this situation.

"You idiot scientist... you should be more concerned about yourself! Don't talk; your wound will get worse!" she cried out her answer.

"Don't cry. You look awful. Your nose is running." he tried to rile her up to distract her from his condition, but Mai just continued to cry.

"Please... just be quiet, Naru. Lin-san will get here soon," she didn't even bother to wipe her snot. Her tears just kept falling; several drops of them fell onto his face.

He tried to lift his hand to wipe her tears, but the metal pole buried on his left abdomen got in the way. And the fact that his eyes had gotten harder to open also didn't help him to remedy the situation at all.

"Mai." He touched her knee instead. Hopefully, she will notice that he tried to talk to her and stop crying.

"Mai." He tried again; his voice was barely a whisper.

"What? I told you to stop talking!" She angrily wiped her runny nose; her cheek was smeared with the blood that was covering her hand.

"I told you to stop crying."

"And I told you to stop talking! Why do you have to be a stubborn idiot even in this situation?" she replied in frustration.

She continued to apply pressure to his wound, but he knew that it would be futile. He knew that he didn't have much time left.

"Mai... please. Stop crying..." He pleaded to her and she finally looked at him. Her feelings were clearly written on her face. Fear, guilt, anguish, desperation; all of those could be seen through her reddish brown eyes.

"But Naru... you're dying..." a single tear fell again and her lips trembled.

"Yes. I notice. It's kinda obvious with this pole sticking from my body."

She let out a strained laugh at his obnoxious answer.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk even now? And telling a girl she looks awful when she cry usually will end up with you getting slapped," she protested weakly while she held his left hand.

He coughed; and he felt that more blood seeped into her cardigan.

"Naru..."

"It's okay, Mai. You'll be okay. You're Mai. You're strong. You'll get through this." He tried to assure her.

"No, I will not. And stop talking like you're gonna die! We're going to make it out of here!" she sobbed again.

"We both know that it's not true. I'm dying, Mai. Lin's not going to make it. But he'll get you out safely."

"But Naru... How would I continue to live? Without you around... I..."

"Mai," he squeezed her hand, "trust me. You'll get through this. You got through your parents' death. You got through Gene's death. I know their deaths broke your heart, but you bounce back from your sadness. You bring happiness to those around you. You bring happiness to me."

She clutched his hand harder.

"So smile, Mai. I don't want your tearful face to be my last memory. I want to see you smile. Because you're Mai," he smiled softly at her.

She looked like she was about to cry again, but she braced herself.

"Stupid Naru. Narcissistic Naru. Egoistical Naru. Insufferable Naru. You're the most infuriating man I've ever met." she said while wiping the tears and snot from her face.

He let out a chuckle, but it came out as a wheeze.

"I know." he said.

She smiled at him. Her smile was radiant; but at the same time, it was full of sadness. Even covered in tears, snot and blood, she was beautiful. For him, she was like a sun. She brightened his life. She warmed his heart. She made him open his heart like no one else can do. She made him happy even after he lost his brother; his only anchor to life. He was thankful that he met her; even though he couldn't stay in her life for long.

"I'll say hi to Gene on your behalf," he said weakly.

She covered her face, but he knew she was crying again.

"See you on the other side, Mai. But don't come to soon," he squeezed her hand for one last time; and felt himself drifting away.

_'I love you, Mai. I really do.' _He said to himself before he closed his eyes and the movement of his chest finally stopped. When his hold on her hand loosened, Mai finally broke down in tears.

"Naru... Oliver Davis. Shibuya Kazuya. Whoever you are, wherever you are... I will always love you."

* * *

Author's note:

Hello everyone! It's been a while since I write anything. I've been busy with my work and study these days; I barely have any time left to do anything else beside eating, bathing and sleeping. LoL.

Anyway, I'm still trying continue my incomplete stories, but I think it will take a long time since I already forget some of the stories (and I lost the data ever since I changed my laptop T.T). So I hope the oneshots will suffice for now.

Do let me know what you think about this!

With love,

Chrissie


End file.
